A Mobster Romance
by StarkNekkid
Summary: Long after Prohibition's end, gangs are still at large and as powerful as every. What going to happen when Sanji has to pay off a debt to one of the biggest gangs in New York? Will something good come out of this? Takes place in the 1940's. AU, Yaoi ZoSan


Yay! this is the first chapter to my second story! I'll still be working on my other story, but I just love this idea and wanted to start it! So lets get started shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the mob(If I did I'd be rich).

* * *

"Get in the car already! We got stuff to do!" A man with a shaved head yelled from the passenger seat of a black, 1947 Ford convertible. Another man lazily walked to the car and opened the door, throwing a dark brown briefcase into the backseat as he sat down.

"Yeah yeah, get off my back will ya?" he mumbled, running a hand through his short, black hair. He pushed his sunglasses up before starting the car, then pulled out from in front of the building they had both just come out of. The two drove down the trash filled streets of New York. Their eyes became half-lidded due to the dullness of the city and a mixture of smoke and fog made the sky seem much more gray than it already was. No one in this city was walking along the streets except the occasional drug dealer or hooker looking for business.

The shaved man pulled out a carton of cigarettes from his jacket pocket, handing one to his partner and lighting one up for himself. After letting out a breath of smoke he turned to look at the other man. "So, where are we going?" he asked. The man in sunglasses looked at him out of the corner of his eye, but paid attention to the road as he spoke.

" What are you talkin' about Yosaku? You were the one saying we got stuff to do, and you don't even know _what_ stuff we got to do?" the black haired man asked. Yosaku rolled his eyes and let out another breath of smoke.

"Tch, Shut up Johnny…Tell me where were going already." Johnny smirked, contemplating if he should tell his annoyed friend after just being told to shut up.

"Were goin' to Baratie." he answered as he took a left turn onto a narrow street.

* * *

There was a casual and welcoming atmosphere in the Baratie. As people sat around chatting and eating their food, some sat at the bar quietly enjoying their drinks. It would have been even quieter if it wasn't for the little wooden radio sitting on top of the bar. Nimble fingers reached over and turned the knob on the radio until they found a station that wasn't just static. A small smile made its way to the face of the blonde man who had changed the radio channel and was now listening to Glenn Miller's _Blueberry Hill_. Sanji leaned over the bar, resting his elbows on the counter as he dried an old whiskey glass. The day had been really slow for the blonde so far because the head cook, Zeff, had decided to put him on bar duty. Despite the fact that he wasn't going to get to cook that day, he was happy as long as that little wooden radio was still playing.

The blonde man was so absorbed in his thoughts as he listened to the music that he didn't even notice as two men walked into the restaurant and went straight to the back. He hummed to himself quietly while drying another glass. A few minutes later Sanji's head shot up when he heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. He looked to his right to see two strange men backing out of the kitchen with a horrified look on their faces. Soon followed an angry Zeff with a gigantic chefs knife in hand. He stabbed the knife into the counter, letting it wobble back and forth after releasing it.

"You two spineless pigs tell your boss that I'll have his money when I have it! He can't just change his mind and expect me to have it whenever he wants!…Now unless you want me to make you guys tomorrow's special, I suggest you leave." The chef scowled, folding his arms over his chest. The whole scene had made everyone go quiet, Sanji had even turned off the radio to listen to the argument.

Obviously Yosaku and Johnny were terrified, but not nearly as terrified as they would be to go back to their boss empty handed. So now there were two options for the trembling men. Take their chances with the angry chef or go back to meet their inevitable fate. Johnny glanced over at Yosaku. For the sake of his and his partner's safety he managed to gather enough courage to look at Zeff.

" Listen old man, the boss wants _his_ money that he loaned you and if you cant pay it… then we have no choice but to use force." he threatened, his words laced with false arrogance. He reached in his jacket, but as soon as the handle of his gun was exposed Sanji had already jumped over the bar and quickly landed a kick right into the man's jaw. Johnny stumbled back, dropping his gun onto the floor. Sanji then slowly put his leg back down and slipped his hands in his pockets that were hidden by a black apron.

"You stupid little eggplant. What are you doing? This doesn't concern you." Zeff said calmly, looking at the blonde cook. Sanji kept eye contact with the floor until he decided to look up and show the head chef a blank expression.

"Obviously if you got into some kind of trouble old man, _that's _not my business…, but let me get rid of these guys before they scare away all of our customers." he replied then added a smirk at the end of his sentence. Zeff was slightly shocked by the younger blonde, but he smirked back.

"Good point eggplant,… but hurry it up so I can get back to cooking." he said, closing his eyes. Sanji nodded in agreement then suddenly lunged forward, kicking Johnny in the chest, which sent him flying. The whole time Sanji and Zeff had been talking, Johnny and Yosaku were just staring in shock at how strangely this was all going down. The black haired man flew backwards into a couple of empty chairs, then fell onto the floor with a loud 'thud'. Sanji was about to move to the next guy, but suddenly a sharp pain took over him. He let out a foul curse when he felt a small glass vase shatter against the side of the head. Of course it wasn't enough to knock him out, but when the blonde touched the aching spot blood coated his fingertips. Everyone in the restaurant was surprised, even Zeff. Sanji turned back to Johnny looking pissed, but before he could even begin kick the guy's ass he heard a click. There was Yosaku with a gun, loaded and ready to fire, and he was pointing it straight to Zeff's head. The older cook had been too surprised by Sanji getting hit with a vase, that he didn't notice Yosaku sneak up behind him.

"Okay, don't move…" Yosaku said, looking at Sanji then back to Zeff. "Now give us the money you owe…" he continued, feeling a little more confident with a gun separating him and the chefs. Zeff was quiet for a moment then scoffed.

"No..." he replied. Everyone's eyes were on Zeff, staring at him in complete shock. Sanji was the first to speak up.

"Just give him the money old man! What's the point in dying over this?" the blonde asked, but Zeff only shook his head.

"Sorry Sanji, I can't."

"Why not!?"

"…I don't have the money."

"What do you mean you don't have the money!?"

"I spent it."

"WHAT!?"

" I had to buy new cooking equipment and pay some old bills. In any case, I don't have the money."

Sanji was completely shocked by the head chef's calmness during the situation, but he had to think of something and fast. They'd surly kill Zeff if they didn't get the money they needed. Then Yosaku looked at Johnny who nodded at him in agreement. He nodded back then straightened his arm that was holding the gun. The women in the restaurant were crying fearfully and some of the other cooks were watching from just outside the kitchen. Zeff closed his eyes, waiting for what was bound to happen any second, but just as the man was about to shoot Sanji caught his attention.

"Stop!…I'll pay it off!… I'll pay off his debt! Just don't kill him… and…and you can tell your boss it was my fault or something!" Sanji spoke frantically, desperate to save the older cook. Johnny and Yosaku looked at the young blonde in shock. Zeff was speechless,…but he knew Sanji was swallowing his pride as he begged for the other man's life. The blonde would never beg unless his, or apparently Zeff's, life depended on it.

"Well?" Sanji asked, his heart pounding in his chest while waiting for an answer from one of the silent men. Johnny was the first to do something. He stood up and picked up his gun off the floor, making Sanji flinch a little. He pointed it at the young chef then at the car.

"Ok, deal…Go get in the car." he said then motioned for Yosaku. The other man kept his gun pointed at Zeff as he walked towards the door. Sanji looked at old chef then smiled a fake smile.

"You better not put me on bar duty when I get back…" he said before turning and walking out the door. Everyone in the restaurant looked out the windows as Sanji got into the car parked out front. Everyone except for Zeff, who kept his eyes solely on the knife still plunged into the counter.

"Sure thing eggplant…" he spoke cheerlessly as the black car sped off with an unbearable screech.

* * *

"_Fuck…_" Sanji mentally cursed, twisting his wrist around in the uncomfortable metal handcuffs. Johnny and Yosaku figured that, for their own safety, they would handcuff the blonde. He turned his wrists behind his back a little more and hissed when the sharp metal cut his pale skin. " Take these fuckin' handcuffs off you shitheads! Don't you know that a chef's hands are his life?" he spat out, shifting in his seat, trying to get in a more comfortable position. "…And it's not my hands that you should be worrying about anyway." Sanji said, grinning smugly as he kicked the seat in front of him.

Johnny glanced at the cook in the rearview mirror then looked at his partner. "Hey Yosaku, were getting close to Zoro's place. Shouldn't we blindfold him?"

The other man nodded, grabbing a cloth blindfold and leaning back to tie it around Sanji's struggling head.

"What the he-"

"Go ahead and gag him too, would ya?" Johnny cut the blonde off, while rubbing his now deeply bruised jaw.

Even through the duct tape that now covered his mouth, Sanji smirked when remembering that kick he had nailed the black haired man with. But wait, who was this Zoro guy? _"Must be their boss…" _Sanji thought after the blindfold and gag were finally secured on his face. A few minutes later he felt his body jerk forward as the car stopped. He assumed they were there, because even though the blonde couldn't see anything he heard the car engine being turned off and both men exit the car. The door to his right opened and someone reached in to pull him out of the vehicle. Sanji stumbled out of the car, then blinked a few times when the blindfold on his face was suddenly removed. He stared at the building in front of him with a confused expression. Wasn't this supposed to be the hideout for some important gang? There wasn't anything special about this place.

The building Sanji was looking at was a tall, narrow place in between a drug and grocery store. It was made of brick and only had one wooden door in the front. _"It looks like a bar…" _Sanji thought as he was being lead in. Once they were inside, they walked up three steps before entering a room. _" Okay,...now it really looks like a bar." _the blonde cook thought to himself. The room was fairly big and filled with people who were all sitting around tables, laughing and drinking. There was a long…well…bar lined up with one of the walls, and on that wall were shelves containing countless bottles of alcohol. _"If this isn't a bar, then …I'm a terrible cook…enough said" _Sanji thought to himself, but was taken out of his thoughts as he was suddenly pulled straight through the middle of the room. No one paid him any mind even though he was still handcuffed, gagged and being drug across the room. Everyone just continued enjoying their drinks, probably too drunk to notice, except for the bartender who went about his business nevertheless.

In the back of the bar was another wooden door that read 'employees only'. Johnny and Yosaku opened it, pulled Sanji through the door and almost immediately there was a long flight of stair. They walked down the stairs and once they reached the bottom there was, yet again, another door. Johnny knocked on the door three times. Suddenly a little slot in the door opened and a pair of eyes looked out at them, scanning Johnny, Yosaku, then finally Sanji. The slot was shut and the door was quickly opened. There was a tall man standing in the doorway. He had small eyes that were covered by sunglasses, gigantic arms, and…blue hair? He was also wearing an unbuttoned blue blazer with a red tie, that had yellow palm trees on it. The two men beside Sanji smiled at the large man.

"Hey Franky, how's it going?" one asked while the other guided Sanji in.

"Ah! Johnny-bro, Yosaku-bro, It's goin' good." Franky replied, shutting the door behind them and locking it. "Whose that? Someone for Zoro?" he asked, seeing the handcuffs around Sanji's wrists and the duct tape covering his mouth. The two men just nodded and Yosaku grabbed Sanji's arm again before the three of then descended down a long hall way.

Ok, now Sanji was pretty sure that this Zoro guy was their boss by the way that they talked about him. After a few minutes of walking down what seemed like an endless series of hallways and doors, the three men stopped in front of a larger set of doors. Johnny and Yosaku looked at each other then at the pair of doors fearfully. Johnny quickly knocked on the door three times, then his arm went straight to his side. In the room it sounded like a couple of books and papers had fallen onto the floor, but the clinking of a glass bottle could be heard over the other noises. A voice inside the room groaned before answering the black haired man's knocking.

"What!?" the annoyed voice yelled. Johnny and Yosaku nearly fell to the ground when they heard the yell, Sanji just stared at them like they were crazy. After regaining composer they slowly opened the door and walked in. The room was large with doors all around that probably lead to more, smaller rooms. It was dark and there were no windows, the only light provided by a small lamp in the corner. In the middle of the room there was a large desk covered in papers. Other than that there was a couch, loveseat, and coffee table on one side of the room and a small table, two chairs, and fairly large radio in the other. After Sanji had studied the room, his attention focused to a man who was currently passed out on the desk…or at least looked like it. Another groan came from the man as he lifted his head up, reaching for a bottle of whiskey and took a big gulp before completely lifting his head off the desk. He finally opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a pair of bright blue eyes staring straight back at him. The groggy man blinked a few times before realizing it was someone he hadn't seem before. He looked at Johnny and Yosaku, then back to the mysterious blonde man in between them.

"What?" he repeated, not yelling this time.

* * *

Whoo! If you have read my other stories then you know I love cliffhangers like this. Sorry XD But because I feel bad ill let you in on a little secret. There isn't just one yaoi couple in this story. It's a good one too~. And you can't tell by reading this chapter what couple it is. So, keep reading to find out! (P.S. - Review make me happy and when I'm happy I write much faster.)


End file.
